She's Country
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: Edward is sick of Being the President's son and treated like he's invisible. So he runs away. He breaks down in Tenesee and meets a wild little filly named Bell who need breaking in.......
1. Runnin And Breaking Down

Hi Every 1! this is my new story until I can figure out some new ideas 4 Bella Hale 2: ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 1.

Edward POV

Life isn't fair. I didn't do anything to deserve this. What could be worse? What's wrong you ask? I'm the presidents daughter! That's what's wrong! And yes it is a bad thing. Since my dad, Edward Sr. became president, my parents no longer have any time for me any I was forced to hang around with people who pretended to like me,, for my popularity with the media, or my money that Dad made being president. And worst of all, I was engaged! To Lady Lauren Mallory. YUCK! Her name made me want to vomit and whenever she came to The White House, I would run to the furthest side of my 'Home', but it wasn't a home at all. It was more like prison. I was only ever allowed out with minimum of two bodyguards, and I always had to be home by six-thirty PM. And I would see from my window that children that looked to be around seven years old, were still out waling with thier parents!

"Master Masen?" My maid Bridget poked her head around the door.

"Oh Hello Bridget. Come on in." I had always liked Bridget. She was a short stubby women with kind eyes and a warm smile. When my parents had refused to play with me as a child, Bridget always took me to my playroom and we played soldiers at war. And when it was time for my bath, she would fill it up with so many bubbles that I sometimes dissapeared. But then she would laugh and we would end up having a huge water fight and the Bridget would read me a story as she tucked me into bed. In most ways, she was the Mother I never had. My mother never played with me in fear of breaking one of her fake plastic nails, or her bleach blonde extensions falling out. And Dad had no time either. He was always filing paperwork or talking to some buisness accociate on the phone. But I had Bridget. So I didn't let it get to in the medias eyes, they were the perfect parents. And in public Mom and Dad even showered me with affection. And during one interview, Mom bawled her eyes out. Saying that her 'baby boy', was growing up and wasn't going to need her. But I had never needed her. And if I was her 'Baby Boy', then were was she when I was sick, when I fell down and scraped my knee, when I was trying to learn how to ride my bike without training wheels? No where in sight. It was alway Bridget that to care of me and helped me get well, and when I fell and scraped my knee, Bridget would bandage me up and tell to be brave and that I was a big boy, and big boys didn't cry. And mom was always off getting her nails done, or out with 'The Girls'.

'Master Masen, your father has asked me to inform you, that he would like to see you in his study, and that lady Mallory is here.' Bridget smiled appoligetically. And I inwardly shuddered.

'Thank you Bridget. I'll see you later.' I hopped off of my window seat and slouched down the hallway. On the way, I accidently bumped into mom.

'Oh Edward! Do watch where your going!' And she rushed off. Some parents I had. As I arrived outside Dads study, I could hear voices on the other side. And I leaned against the door to hear better:

"Mr and Mrs Mallory, I perfectly understand the situation. And as soon as Lady Mallory has married my son edward, I will more than happily hand over half of the white house to you. But at the moment, you do realise the wedding isn't for another week." Dad said. A WEEK?! I thought it was three months! I listened again:

"President Masen, of course I understand the situation. And you do realise, that if your son does not marry my baby girl Lauren, then you can no longer be President. Your time in the white house has stretched beyond the time limit. But if your boy Edward marries my Lauren, then you can continue living here." I heard Embassador Mallory say.

"Don't worry Edward will marry Lauren. It's about time the boy showed some use of himself." Dad sneered. That did it for me. I tore myself away from the door and ran back to my room. If I was just a charity case to my parents, then there was no point in me being here. I grabbed a back pack from my closet and started to stuff my things in there. My wallet, Clean clothes, my cell phone and its charger, my toiletries and my fake I.D. Dont ask. I left a note on my bed for Bridget to explain where I had gone, and for her not to tell my parents. I said I loved her and that she was my favourite person. And she was teh best mom I had ever had. I snuck out of my window and ran along the back of the house and opened the garage door. I snagged a pair of keys from the hooks, and ran to my volvo s40. The tinted windows would stop the press from knowing who I was. I drove quietly around to the front and was careful that I didn't wake up james, who was a Night Guard at the gates, and currently asleep at his post. Nice. It worked in my favour that he was a heavy sleeper. I hit the highway, and that was it! I WAS FREE!! No more fancy dinners, no more home school, No more nothing!

*

*

I was just about to arive in Tenesee when a truck shot past me. The back door was open and the driver hadn't noticed. As he rounded a bend in the road, I heard a sudden bang, and suddenly my car was slowing down. No no no no not now! I jumped out of the drivers seat to see a trail of nails behind the car. They must of fallen out of the open door on the truck. Well. What do I do know. Just then, a little blue caddilac truck was driving past and it slowed to a stop beside me. A blonde well muscled guy of about my age stepped out. He was wearing ripped jeans and a greasy t-shirt.

"In a bit o' trouble there are ya stranger?" There was a thick southern draw to his voice.

"A bit yeah." I reaplied. I was shocked that he hadn't recognised who I was.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Punctured wheel."

"Well the best thing to do would be to take it to Carlilse's place. It's a repair shop up the a lift?" He gestured towards the cadillac.

"." I hopped into the passengers seat and saw a photo of him and a pixie looking girl.

"She's pretty." I said. Extending my hand to the photo.

"." The look on his face was pure addoration and love.

"I'm Jasper." Said the blonde teen.

"I'm...Anthony." I replied. No way was I going to tell jasper my real name. We came to a hudge junkyard, that was covered in scattered junk. There were old cars, old bikes, old busses, old lorries, old trucks. You name it. It was here.

"This is it." Jasper said as he jumped out. Across the road, there was a corall, and dust was flying everywhere. There were people standing around it so I couln't see what was going on. But there were hats being waved and people were cheering. There were also shouts of: "Come on Bella!" "Faster!" "Go! Go!" "Bring it home!"

"What's going on over there?" I asked Jasper. People were cheering louder now.

"Bella. Carlisle and Esmee bought her a new black stallion Thoroughbred, and she's trying him out." He explained.

"Oh." I said following Jasper into the garage.

"Esmee! Carlisle! I need you guys!" Jaspers call echoed all around the empty garage.

"Jasper! There you are!" A caramel haired women appeared from a side door and a tall blonde man followed her. I'm guessing this was Carlisle and Esmee. Esmee embraced Jasper and he shook hands with Carlisle.

"And who's this?" Esmee smiled warmly at me.

"This is Anthony. He punctured a wheel on his car, and he'll need a spare."Jasper explained.

" son but we sold the last set of wheels yesterday, and the next order isn't gonna turn up for another month." Carlilse appoligised.

"But you're more then welcome to stay at our motel." Esmee smiled. These people were so kind.

"Where is every body?" Jasper looked around.

"Oh. Don't worry 're all watching Bella. She's barrel racing in the corall. Such a talented gift she has. Anthony, would yo like to stay for dinner?" Esmee turned to me.

"I'd love to." I replied. Just then, a huge burly guy came through the side door. His arm was about the size of my thigh, and there was a very attractive blonde girl behind him, followed by the pixie girl named Alice who I had seen in Jasper's photo.

"Jazzy!" Alice threw herself at Jasper and he swept her off of her feet. Causing her to giggle.

"Who's this Jazz?" The burly one nodded in my direction.

"That's Anthony. He'll be stayin' 'till he gets his tyre fixed."

"I'm Emmett." The burly one stuck out his hand.

"Hi." I said.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle spoke up.

"She's putting Spotlight back in his stall. She loves how fast he is." Then blonde girl smiled."I'm Rosalie." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Okay let's get dinner started."Esmee motioned for us to follow her. On the other side of the door, there was a hallway with a staircase that wound out of sight and Esmee led us all to a kitchen and there was pots and pans set out with vegetables boiling in them. A stew cooked on a gas hob, while a load of chicken legs cooked in the oven. I followed the others as they sat at a long table in a large dinnining room.

"Come and sit next to me Anthony." Jasper called. Just then, Esmee came through with a bowl of mashed potatoes and a jug of gravy. She came back again with mixed vegetables, corn on the cob, a plate of butter and a bowl of melted stringy cheese and a stew. Carlilse sat at the head of the table while Esmee sat opposite him. Emmett sat opposite Rosalie, jasper sat opposite Alice, and the seat opposite me stayed empty.

"Where is bella? How long does it take to un-saddle a horse? I'm hungry!" he whined.

"'s probably out praticing. She has such a gift for riding, and she's very graceful when she rides."Esmee beamed with pride.

"Yeah. Exept she can't walk across a flat surface without falling over like she has two left feet!" Emmett laughed. Jasper sniggered.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned.

"Fine I'll go get her." He sighed. We heard the door open again a few minutes later and Emmett walked in carrying a piece of paper. He handed it to Carlisle and Carlisle started to read out loud:

_**To everyone, I went for a ride with TomBoy.**_

_**Don't wait up on Dinner.**_

_**Love Bella**_

"Gosh.I swear all that girl does is ride. When was the last time she helped me fix a car?" Rosalie looked down.

" let me dress her up?" Alice looked down too.

"Now, now, the competition is coming up in a couple of days, and Bella needs to be prepared. And if she wins, then we can pay the bills off and maybe Mr Trahaw will get off our backs." Jasper soothed.

"Come on everyone. Let's eat up before it gets cold." Esmee started to pass food around.

*  
*

After Dinner Esmee showed me to a room on the second floor and told me to make myself comfartable. She said breakfast was served at nine thirty.

"Goodnight Anthony."

"Goodnight Esmee."

_

* * *

_

**How wass it so far? Did you like it? Don't worry. Edward meets bella Soon. And this is **_**not **_**the shy Bella you are probably expecting...**

**XXX**


	2. Rides And Problems

**Hi every1! Thank you 2 my first reviewers on this story: Cullen4life1996 and mayfairmarybeth.**

**I luv you guys! This chapter is just 4 u!!!**

**I have also changed my pen name to Mad4Horses.**

**xxx**

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I woke up to hear hooves galloping and men whooping. I unwillingly stepped out of my comfy bed, and walked to the window to see dust flying around the coral again. There was a black horse flying around and between two barrels and there was a brunette sat astride his back. Men were whopping cheering and wolf-whistling for the girl. And judging by the _black _horse, this was obviously Bella. I couldn't see her face properly, from this angle, but I could tell she was pretty.

"Anthony? Are you awake?" Alice knocked on the door.

"Yeah come on in." I answered. I heard the door close and Alice came up behind me.

"Oh so you're watching Bella." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah she's pretty good."

"The best."

"I see the men are enjoying the show." I never took my eyes of of Bella.

"They act goofy, but they are very respectful towards Bella."

"And why is that?"

"Bella brings home a trophy for Montana every year. And she helps bring buisness in for the ranchers and the shop owners, alot of people show up to watch her ride." Then Alice suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Last year, a guy called Jacob Black came all the way from Forks in washington, to watch Bella ride. What we didn't know was that he was practically obsessed with Bella, and then on the last night before he was due to go home, he broke into Bella's room, and begged Bella to sign his butt!" Alice was doubled over. And addmitidly, it was rather funny. Then the cheering got impossibly louder. I looked down to see Bella waving her hat in the air and her horse rearing and nieghing. I also saw Emmett jumping up and down like he was standing on hot coals. He started to run towards the house and we heard the front door slam open as it hit the wall.

"Emmett Mcarty! What is going on!" Esmee yelled.

"SHE'S DONE IT! FIFTY NINE POINT SEVEN SECONDS!!" Emmett screamed. Alice squealed next to me and ran to the wardrobe in my room. She started pulling out clothes and a pair of boots.

"Those should fit dressed quick!" She darted out of the room and I ran to get dressed. Alice had given me a grey shirt with a pair of worn jeans and a pair brown leather western boots. I quickly ran to brush my teeth then I sprinted after Alice down the stairs. As I ran through the front door. Everyone was hugging Bella and cheering. She was shaking hands and she had her back turned to me, so I still couldn't see her face. But from here, I could tell that her hair looked very soft.

"Well done Bella." Esmee had her arms wrapped around Bella's small form. She wore tight jeans that were folded inside her brown boots, and she wore a tight blue shirt that hugged in all the right places.

"Oh Bellaaa... You need to introduce yourself to some-one." Alice sang.

"And who's that Alice?" Bella's voice was like music. A soft melody. She turned to face me and I gasped. I had been so wrong when I thought she was pretty. She was stunning! Her face was heart shaped, with thick eyelashes that made her deep chocolatey eyes stand out.

"Bella." She held out her hand.

"Anthoy." I took her small hand in mine and an electric current ran up my arm all the way into my chest.

"Bella, why don't you show Anthony around. I'm sure he'd like that." Alice smiled. What was she up to?

"Sure." Bella motioned for me to follow her to the barn. I heard horses whinny as we came closer.

"How long have you been her?" Bella pulled open the huge doors. And there was two aisles of stables with a horse in each one. Some black, some brown, some white with brown speckles and some just plain white.

"Are these all yours?" I asked, forgetting her question.

"I wish. I do own three of them. This is Zoe, this is Tomboy, and this is Spotlight." Zoe was a girl with black mane and tail, with a brown coat and a white spot on her forehead. Tomboy was a Buckskin colour with a black mane and tail with black legs. When Bella approached his stall, he nuzled her face with his nose and whickered softly. Bella kissed his nose and he tugged playfully on her shirt collar. It was a cute sight to see them enjoying eachothers company. When we approached the last stall, I could hear stomping and snorting coming from it. As we looked in, I gasped. Spotlight was huge! He was a big black horse that seemed to know he was intimidating. He reared in his stable and I ran backwards away fro him. But bella laughed.

"Your're so silly aren't you spotlight?" She cooed. Spotlight pushed his tounge through his teeth and shook his head. Causing his tongue to slap back and forth. Which cause the both of us to laugh.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Bella asked me.

"Um, sure." WHAT DID I SAY THAT FOR?! I hadn't ridden a horse in my life! I didn't even know what a stirrip was! I think it was the strap that went around the horses stomach. **( Oh edward is so clueless isn't he?(; ) **

"You can take Boo Boo." Bella said.

"Who's Boo Boo?" I asked.

"The horse who is currently chewing on the back of your jeans." Bella laughed. I turned around to see a tall ginger coloured horse chewing on my back pocket. He was doing it very carefuly so I wouldn't notice. Sneaky little git! I jumped away from him only to see Boo Boo lift up his top lip and niegh. He was laughing at me! Bella laughed and pulled a huge black leather saddle off of a sort of rack on the wall. She put it over the top of his stable door and took out a bridle. As she pulled it over his head, Boo Boo pulled the nose peice into his mouth and tugged the bridle out of bella's hands. He held it up high so she couldn't get to it and Bella had to trade a carrot for the bridle. Once she finally got everything on him, she tacked up Tomboy and led both horses out of the barn. She handed Boo Boo to me as she pulled herself onto Tomboy. As I put my foot in the foot-thing Boo Boo started to trot around the yard with me hopping along next to him! I had one foot on the ground! Bella was clutching her stomach laughing. And then everyone else came out to see what was going on. Of course Emmett had a cam-corder and was filming it! Alice was laughing so hard that she litterally fell over and Jasper had to catch her whilst trying to stay standing himself! Rosalie came to help me and caught Boo Boo and I finished climing up the rest of the way. Bella led the way out of the yard still chuckling to herself. When we came to field, BooBoo started to buck! I held onto the saddle as he galloped and pivoted around. When he calmed down, we came to another field that held six horses.

"Who do they belong to?" I asked bella nodding towards the horses.

"The Palamino, which is the gold coloured one, is Blondie, she's Rosalie's horse. The Cheasnut, which is the ginger one, belongs to Jasper, and he's called Fighter, because Jasper is interested in the history of the war, the smokey coloured grey one is called Misty, she's Esmee's. The _huge _black horse is Emmett's and for some reason he called him Jeep. No clue why though. The little white one is Alice's and she's called Tinkerbell's Porsche. And the other Black one is Carlilse's and he's called Bubba." Bella explained.  
"Want to race?" Bella asked.

"No thanks. I don't trust Boo Boo." Not one little bit.

"Okay." Bella simply said. She didn't look bothered.

*

By the time we got back to the yard, it was dusk and the horses were tired. We un-saddled them and walked back to the house. We were quiet as we opened the door. And as we walked past the kitchen door, we could hear Esmee sobbing. We crept closer to the door to hear:

"Carlisle what are we going to do?" Esmee sobbed.

"I don't know sweatheart. We have no more money to pay to that money grabbing pig Trahaw, and th only land left to sell is what we're sitting on. And buisness isn't what it uses to be." Carlisle sighed.

"Can't we get another loan from the bank?" Esmee pleaded.

"That's one of the problems Darling. We have too many loans already. And the bank want thier money too." Carlisle ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh no." Esmee put her face in her hands.

"Hey now." Carlisle put his arms around her. "We'll think of something. We always do."

"Bella has to win this competition. It's our last chance." Esmee had tears pouring down her face.

"I know I know. It's alright sweetheart. Don't cry. She'll do us proud. She always does." Carlisle soothed.

Bella and I tiptoed upstairs and Bella went straight to her room. Horror and shock all over her face. I would feel the same if my familys future and home were rested on my shoulders...

Bella POV

Up until now, I never realised how important this competition was to my family. Alice couldn't race because she wasn't classed as tall enough, Rosalie couldn't race because she had more interest for her cars then Blondie. Jasper couldn't do it because the speed made him nervous. And Emmett couldn't race because he was too heavey. So I had to do it. Not that I didn't love it, I really did. It's just I only just found out that if I didn't win, then my family would lose thier home. We would lose the ranch and the horses! I had to win this thing! Because if I didn't, then it was Bye-Bye Horsey........

* * *

**How was this chapter? Did you like it? Do you know what i like? When people push that little green button at the bottom of the page.......;)**

**I bet you didn't think thier money problems were that bad huh? Poor Calisle and Esmee :'(**


	3. Best First Kiss And Mustangs!

Thank you so much to _all _of my reviewers!! I luv ya Guys!!

Chapter 3

Edward POV

I had been here for about a week now. No-one had guessed who I was. And my parents obviously hadn't sent anyone to look for me. Shows how much they cared. My feelings towards bella were growing too. But how could they not? She was beautiful! Her long mahogany hair and abyss deep brown eyes. So many times when I had been tempted to kiss her. She was teaching me how to ride as well. We stayed away from Boo Boo, but she said I was more than welcome to use Zoe. And Carlisle wouldn't mind if I used Bubba. But Ranger and I had taken a liking to eachother. And he enjoyed the cross-country side of things. I did too. And Bella was showing me how to position myself in the saddle. So that I wouldn't fall off.

"You should compete in the race." Bella smiled.

"Race? What race?" I asked.

"The Cross-country race. From Fox-Tail woods to Creek valley." Wow. She knew the land. But I didn't.

"I'd get lost." I argued.

"No you wouldn't. Get Ranger saddled." She walked to Tomboy's stall.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Just do it. I want to show you something." She led Tomboy out into the yard. He was saddled already! She did things fast.

"Here I'll help." She took Rangers saddle whilst I sorted out his bridle. Ten minutes later, we were galloping across a trail and we were both enjoying the ride. Tomboy was cleary enjoying himself. And Ranger looked to be having fun too. Suddenly we weren't alone. We were surrounded by wild mustangs! They were everywhere. Black ones, white ones, smokey grey ones, brown ones. Even little foals! I watched as Bella leaned to her right and she stroked a Palamino down thier neck and he whinied shaking his head. I tried to stroke a little foal, but he wouldn't stand still! He kept weaving between Ranger's legs. And I was surprised the little guy hadn't been stepped on yet! Bella was laughing watching it. A smokey grey mare ran beside me. God she was gorgeous! I saw Ranger hold his head higher and he shook his head.

"Looks like Ranger has a crush!" Bella called back.

"I think so too!" I replied. The smokey mare whinied and the little foal galloped to her side. We ran with the herd and we stopped at the top of the hill as the herd carried on and ran down into a little meadow. They stopped there and they started to graze.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" We jumped down from our saddles.

" always run around this time. I think it's great that the have so much freedom. No-one to answer to, no worries, no problems." Bella sighed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She looked a little sad.  
"I'm fine. Let's go." Bella climed back into her saddle and she cantered off. I jumped onto Rangers back and he trotted after Tomboy. We came to a lake, and it was too deep to walk across.

"We gonna swim or what?" Bella pulled her shirt over her head and I gulped. Loudly. She was perfect. Her flat stomach to her well defined hips. Underneath she was wearing a blue bikini. It went lovely with her skin.

"Uh... I didn't bring clothes for swimming." I was embarassed.

"So? Just strip to your briefs." Bella tied Tomboy to a fallen log and he munched on the grass. I did the same with Ranger and watched bella as she dived head first into the lake.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on." Bella urged. I took a deep breath and pulled my shirt over my head. I quickly loosened my belt-buckle and kicked off my boots.

"What?" Bella was staring at me.

"You know, I may be from Tennesee, but that don't mean I'm stupid." She said.

"Huh?" Where did that come from?

"I know _exactly_, who you are. Edward _Anthony _Masen." She raised her eyebrows. OH NO!

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" I pleaded.

"Of course not. You're fun to be around. I'm not gonna say any thing." She promised. And I could tell she meant it.

"Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem." She smiled. She shreiked as I jumped into the lake. The water was surprisingly warm.

*

We talked about random things as we got dressed after we were dry. She told me her parents were killed in a car accident, and that she and Emmett were related by marriage. Alice and Rosalie were alreay in the family when Bella showed up, and jasper just showed up one night, and after meeting alice, he never left.  
"So why are you here anyway?" Bella asked.

"Just waiting for my car to be fixed then I get to run away from you." I joked.

"Oh ha ha." She gave me a playful shove and unfortunatley, I was too close the edge of the lake and I lost my balance. I grabbed on to the closet thing to me, which was of course....Bella. We both tumbled into the water and she burst out laughing. We were both soaked!

"Please accept my humblest appoligees madame." I used a posh accent to get her laughing some more.

"Apoligy accepted sir. Oh, and don't forget your hat." Bella filled my hat up with water and shoved it on my head. Our laughter died down when we realised how close we were. Our noses were almost touching, and I could feel her breath on my face. The next thing I knew, we were kissing! Finally!

*  
*

We were both smiling the whole way back. When we got to the yard I saw the girls and guys standing infront of a girl. Although she looked more like a hooker.  
"What are _you _doing here?" Bella snarled. The girl turned around, and she had about ten pounds of make up plastered on her face. She battered her eyelashes at me and faced Bella.

"I came to see how my best friend is doing." She smiled. But it was obviously fake.

"Tanya, you were banned from RockHill Stables last summer. Why are you here now, and don't give me crap that you're here to see me." Bella snapped.

"She's right. You here to be nice is like puttin' an elevator in an outhouse. It don't belong," Jasper backed up Bella.

"Fine. I'm here to ask Anthony to escort me to the events on friday." She ran her hand up my arm and I cringed away. She scowled.

"You'll come around. They always do." Tanya spun on her heel and walked away.

Every one went quiet and trudged into the house.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna skip dinner and go to bed." Bella slouched up the stairs and I followed her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted you to know, you were the best first kiss I ever had." I blushed.

"You were my best first kiss too Anthony." She smiled. I walked into my bedroom and kicked off my boots and collapsed on the bed. What a day.......

* * *

**Do me a favour: Let me know what you think and i'll gladly take Ideas for a new chapter. The chapter after is where the town has its annual barbeque and Bella and Edward stir some trouble with Tanya and Mr Trahaw........**

**So push that little green button and give me some ideas and i'll publish them. :)**

**XXX**


	4. Barbeque And Sabotage Plans

Edward POV

Bella and I were officially dating. We were only a few steps away from saying those three litttle words. At the moment, I was watching Bella run in the coral. When Alice burst into my room.

"Anthony! There's a barbeque tonight, wanna come?" She bounced up and down.

"I don't know..." I teased.

"Pleasssse... please oh please oh purleasssse?" She begged.

"Okay I guess. When is it?"

"In about three hours. That's why we didn't have lunch today. Esmee knew the barbeque was on and she wanted us to fill up on food tonight." Alice walked to my closet and started to pull clothes out. She gave me a green flannel shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and my usual brown boots.

"What time do we leave?" I asked.

"Esmee is baking her famous award winning cranberry pie, and Emmett wants to get there early so he can get to eat some before its all gone. And knowing Emmett, he'll of eaten it all before anyone turns up." Alice laughed.

*  
*

Alice, Bella and Rosalie, were in Alice's bedroom getting ready. Rosalie came down the stairs fist in a pair of short shorts with a red shirt that had been tied together under the bust. Alice came down in a pair of dark jeans and a little yellow shirt. And when I saw Bella, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. She wore a tight baby blue dress shirt with a ripped denim mini skirt. Her brown boots were polished to perfection and she was wearing light make up.

"You look gorgeous." I complimented.

"And you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled.** (Notice how original Bella would've blushed? But not this Bella)**

"Come on let's go." Rosalie headed out the door first, earning a slap on the butt from Emmett.

"Emmett you do that again, and no sex for a week!" She yelled at him. Emmett went pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Rosie baby I'm sorry! It won't happen again I promise!" He was grovelling.

"Good." Rosalie was trying to be stern but I could see a smile playing on her lips. We got to the Cadillac truck, and Alice got in next to Jasper And Esmee and Carlisle sqeezed in the front too. Bella just went straight to the bed of the truck and jumped in like everybody else. I followed her and soon we were on our way to the Barbeque. When we arrived, I could see people having a good time and there was bullriding, archery, a bonfire and a band with people line dancing. Emmett went straight to the bullriding, Rosalie and Alice went to line dance, Jasper went to the archery, Carlisle and Esmee went for a walk and Bella waited for me.

"Wanna go see the bonfire? Or watch the line dance?" she was letting me chose.

"Line dancing sounds fun." I answered. We walked into the huge barn, and we could see Alice and Rosalie being cheered on and recieving wolf whistles.

"BELLA! OVER HERE!" Alice waved for bella to join them. But Bella shook her head. The next thing I knew, Bella was being picked up by Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward, remember the dance we taught you?" Alice chirped.

"I think so. Why?" I was confused.

"'Cause you're dancing with us!" She squealed.

"Huh?!"

"Every year, we haven't been able to dance cause there's alway been seven of us. And it's been an odd number. But now because of you, we have eight. So it's an even number, so we can do it! Come on!" Alice dragged me by my arm. I saw Carlisle and Esmee and they looked exited. Infact, the whole family was on the dance floor. I saw Rosalie taking to the man who was opperating the huge soundsystem, and he looked lovestruck. She sauntered back over and we saw the man pick up a microphone.

"Hi everybody now we have a special treat for you tonight! If every one would please clear the dance floor. Thank ya'll. Now put ya

hands together, for Rockhill Stables!" People cheered. Country Roads started to play and I did the steps Alice had taught me. **(Dance on profile).**

_Almost heaven West Virginia_

_Blue Ridge Mountains Shenandoah river_

_Life is old there older than the trees_

_Younger than the mountains blowin' like a breeze_

_Country roads take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

_All my memories gather round her_

_Miner's lady stranger to blue water_

_Dark and dusty painted on the sky_

_Misty taste of moonshine teardrops in my eyes_

_Country roads take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

_I hear a voice in the morning how she calls me_

_The radio reminds me of my home far away_

_Drivin' down the road I get the feelin'_

_That I should been home yesterday yesterday_

_(Here we go)_

_Country roads take me home_

_(Take me home)_

_To the place I belong_

_(Let me hear you sing)_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

_(Here we go here we go)_

_Country roads take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

_La la la hey hey_

_La la la hey hey_

_La la la hey hey_

_La la la_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

_La la la hey hey_

_La la la hey hey_

_La la la hey hey_

_La la la_

_West Virginia mountain momma_

_Take me home country roads_

_Take me home country roads_

_Take me home country roads_

_(I'm coming home...)_

"Give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen!" We finished our dance with a bow, and I saw a few men trying to look under Bella's skirt as she leant forward. The dancefloor filled up again and we were all swaying to a gentle rythym. Just then pople were cheering and screaming. I looked to see Taylor swift on stage!

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?" She hollered. People screamed louder.

"Now if you guys and gals don't mind, we're gonna slow things down a bit. This is my song 'Crazier'." She started to strum on her guitar:

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Til' you opened the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You take me away_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Crazier Crazier_

We all cheered when the slow song finished and Emmett blushed like Jasper when Taylor walked towards us.

"Taylor!" Bella yelled.

"Bella!" They threw thier arms around eachother. Bella knew Taylor Swift?! I looked at the others as they recieved hugs too. What was going on?

"So Bella, bringing home another trophy for Tenessee?" Taylor smiled.

"You shouldn't expect anything less." Bella smiled.

"Who's this? Did you finally say yes to a date Bella?" Taylor nodded at me.

"This is Anthony. He'll be staying for a while." Bella answered.

"Well I had better go. Joe and the brothers want to talk." Taylor said.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE HERE?!" Alice shrieked before she fainted.

*  
*

We were all having a good time dancing around the bonfire, when I saw Tanya come towards me.

"Hi Anthony..." She purred.

"What do you want Tanya?" Bella snapped.

"I came to ask Anthony if he wanted to dance with someone a little more... not you." Tanya leered.

"Sorry Trisha. I'm dancing with Bella." I smirked.

"Huh!" Tanya flounced off.

"Now where were we?" Bella was being coy.

"I belive we were about to kiss." I dipped Bella and it made her laugh as I kissed her.

Jasper POV

I had two beers in my hand. One for Emmett and one for me. I was walking past the bonfire when I saw Trahaw and Tanya scowling at Bella and Anthony.

"I'm gonna win Uncle Rick. Don't worry." Tanya said.

"Don'y be so confident Tanya. Since Isabella bought that new black horse, she has beaten her time limit by at least a minute and twelve seconds." Trahaw snapped.

"Well then I guess he's gonna have to get out of the picture. I will win that race even if I have to shoot the stupid fleabag myself." Tanya stomped her foot.

"Or you could just loosen her saddle before she rides." Trahaw smirked.

"Not bad Uncle Trahaw. Not bad at all." I stopped listening and dropped the beers and ran to find Emmett. They were going to sabotage Bella!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

OOOHHH! Never thought Tanya was that Bitchy did ya!!! Poor Bella! Poor Spotlight! Leave me 3 reviews if you want more.

**xxx**


	5. Bella's Past With Parents And TomBoy

**sorry its taken me sooo long 2 update but i have been busy! My horse got sick and I had to sell my car 2 pay for her treatment! And it was a** Dodge charger SRT!! **So im really ticked at that!! Anywho... heres the new chapter all my reviewers wanted...**

Edward POV

Bella and i had a great time at the barbeque. And Emmett ended up getting drunk and singing: 'Like a virgin' on stage! It was soo funny!

_Flasback_

_"What's Emmett doing on stage?" Bella craned her head to look._

_"Don't know. But whatever it is it's gonna be embarrasing." I groaned._

_"He-ey Everyb-ody." Emmett slured._

_"Oh! Tell me when it's over!" Bella hid her face in my shoulder._

_"Th-i-is one goes out to my Rosie Posie!" Emmett shook his hips as the cheesey music started:_

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

_Chorus:_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats_

_Next to mine_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_'Cause only love can last_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

_(chorus)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time_

_'Cause you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_I've nothing to hide_

_(chorus)_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby_

_Can't you hear my heart beat_

_For the very first time_

_By the time it was over, Rosalie was as red as her shirt. And Emmett was till mumbling the lyrics long after the music stoppped. I feared for Emmetts life when we got home._

_End Flashback_

I was watching Bella with spotlight, and they were practically flying. As usual.

A Red 2009 ford pick-up truck pulled into the yard and I watched as fear plastered Bella's face. Huh?

Bella yanked onn spolights riens and she made him jump the coral fence. Wow. She could ride! That fence had to be 8 feet high!

She cantered all the way into the stable barn. And pushed Spotlight into his stall. She ran back out. Just as a stocky man stepped out of the truck cab. He smiled and waved at Bella and that made her run faster. She slammed through the front door. And Rosalie and Emmett stormed outside. And the others soon followed. I found bella hiding in a towel cuboard. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was rocking herself back and forth. She obviously wanted to be left alone. So I sprinted out to find the others. They were all glaring at him. Particually Emmett.

"What do you think you're doing James?!" Emmett spat.

"I came to see Belly Boo. I bet she misses me." His smile scared the hell out of me. It would of scared a shark!

"You're not welcome here James." Esmee growled.

"She's my niece! And I'll see her whenever I want!" James went to run to the house. But Emmett slamed him into the cab door with a hand at his throat.  
"Touch my baby sister, and I will kill you." Emmett threatened.

James pushed Emmett away and got into his truck. He sped out of the drive.  
"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Anthony go in the house. There are some things you need to know." Alice pushed me through the door and we all sat down at the dining table.

"Anthony. There are a few things you need to know about bella. First of all, Bella's parents didn't die in a car crash. Let me finish." She held up her hand whe I went to interupt."Bella's parents are still alive. And James is Bella's father's brother. Bella was five years old when it first happened: James came home from work one day and Bella's mother Renee asked him to babysit. Bella was playing in the living room with her toys, and James took her to the guest Bedroom. He started to touch her in places a toddler should never be touched. He said it was a special game. And Bella had to keep it a secret. And it got worse. By the time bella was five, he had taken her Virginity. And when she was Fifteen, he took her to a bar to get drunk. He wanted her to sleep with him willingly. And of course poor Bella would have no idea what was going on. But she had had enough and told her parents. And they didn't belive her. They called her a liar and kicked her out. So Bella went to her Grandma Marie's house in seattle. Marie belived her. She was always such a sweet lady. Then when James turned up. He said Bella's parents were sorry and wanted her back. She asked him if they belived her, and he laughed and said he had no idea what she was talking about. Marie sent Bella for a holiday in the southern air. Esmee is Marie's friend. Bella came, and never left. She told her grandma that she liked it too much. And she and tomboy had become attached to eachother. Bella was happy. And that's all marie wanted for Bella." Alice had tears in her eyes.

I didn't say anything. I stood up and went to see bella. But she had moved from her hiding place, and from the landing window I could see her playing in the field with Tomboy. He was chasing her and trying to pull on her pony tail that was flowing behind her.

How did Bella meet Tomboy any way? I entered the kitchen and saw Esmee chopping potatoes.

"Need a hand Esmee?"  
"Thank you Anthony. Could you please cut the peppers?"  
"Sure thing." I Washed the peppers in the sink."Esmee?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long have Bella and Tomboy been together?"  
"Oh gosh, since bella moved here. Tomboy is only about two years old. Bella found him when he was a faol. Bella had taken Agent out for a ride. And Agent spooked at everything. And he took of when an owl hooted. He came running back. Bella was walking home when she found Tomboy. He had been separated from his herd and mother. He was stuck in a swamp and I was hanging washing on a line when bella came into the yard, covered in mud, with a foal walking by her side! I have a photo of Tomboy as a foal. He was a pretty little thing. I suppose he looks at bella like she's his mother. They are quite a team. Every contest Bella has entered, Tomboy helped her bring home a trophy." Esmee sighed.

"Wow. And Zoe and spotlight?"

"Carlisle and I bought Spotlightfor bella. Zoe is gettin on in her years, and Bella doesn't want Tomboy to get bored with competing. So she saves him for cross country. Spotlight is good, but Tomboy is the best."

"Wow. I had no idea tomboy and bella were that close."

"You can get some sleep Anthony. Dinner won't be for a while, and I'll call you when it's done." Esmee motioned upstairs. I trudged up to my room. I was pretty tired from the lack of sleep from the barbeque. I feel asleep as my head hit the pillow. But not before seeing bella lying in the field and Tomboys neck as her pillow....

What did you think? Sorry it was short but i thought some of bella's past would help you learn about her. If you look on my profile you will see the horses, characters and even tomboy as a foal! :) Aww! Leave me three reviews if you want another chapter.

PS Thankyou to:

XxBellaBrowniexX

roxy43221

Tommygrl1997

xxshawneexx

4natelaft  
MunchBunch

MS-lullaby

For thier awesome reviews. Luv you guys!!! XXX 


	6. Under The Storm And Over The Cliff

Sorry I've not updated for a while, but my school went on a trip to London and the family I stayed with, didn't have a computer. So here you are:

**I have also included a horse POV:**

Bella POV

I saw Edward walk into his room through his window. And then I realised what day it was. Today was the day I found tomboy. Exactly 2 years ago. I saw his nose was poking my jean pocket. Obviously trying to get the carrots I had for him. I gave it to him and then walked towards the barn. It was time for our special ride. We only ever went onto Dry Creek, just for this occasion. I tacked him up and rode out the yard.

We were on our way back when I saw heavy clouds over our heads. Not good. And I couldn't canter. The path was too narrow. Suddenly, a huge crack of thunder, brought Tomboy to his hind legs and he snorted in terror. He came back down and bucked. Causing me to fly over his withers and slide down the side of the cliff. A root slid past and I grabbed onto it. Tomboy put his head over the side of the cliff and whinnied.

"Tomboy! Go get help! Get Carlisle!" It was silly talking to a horse, but I always had a feeling he understood me. Ever since he was a foal. I saw him turn away, and then I heard his hooves heading home.

Tomboy POV (Be nice coz this part was hard)

Help. Had to get help. My lungs burned and I felt sweaty. But I had to help mom. I knew she wasn't my mom, I mean, she was human, I was horse. But I owed her my life. Seeing as how she saved it.

Flashback

"_Momma!" Where was she? I got stuck in the mud, and I couldn't get out. I heard hooves. But they weren't hooves. They sounded like human feet. I struggled against the mud, but I was stuck fast. I saw a human girl coming towards me. _

"_Get away from me!" But I knew she wouldn't understand. And I had heard, that humans horse napped us, and we never came back. _

"_Easy. Easy. She held up her front hooves, all though I think humans called the hands. She took off a scarf from her neck, reached under the mud, and wrapped it under my stomach. Then she started to pull. I felt myself moving! I was getting closer to the dge and suddenly, I was out! She had helped me! I turned around and saw her walking away. No! Don't leave me on my own! I ran after her, but slowed when I got closer. She stopped and turned around. _

"_Wanna come with me?" She sighed. "Come on then."_

_End Flash back_

I owed Bella everything. Her family had welcomed me with open arms, and so did the horses. I was getting closer to the yard and once I was there, I neighed as loud as I could.

Edward POV

I stretched when I woke up. My back was stiff, and I had a headache. I slumped down the stairs and saw everyone waiting for me at the table. Outside, there was a thunder and lightning storm. It looked terrible.

"Oh, Anthony. I was just gong to call you." Esmee waved me over. I sat down and saw Bella was missing again.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you?" Emmett said. His eyebrow raised.

"No." Just then, I heard snorting and hooves stomping. We all shot up and ran to the window. We saw Tomboy rearing and shaking his head. But no Bella! Tomboy had sweated up, and his shoulders and flanks were covered in dripping foamy sweat. He was tacked up with his reins dragging on the floor. We ran out to him and Emmett grabbed his reins. Rosalie sprinted over. And I heard her whisper calming words to him:

"Sshh. Sshh. Easy boy. It's okay. It's all right. Now, where's Bella?" she stroked his forehead. Tomboy snorted and jerked his head towards Dry Creek. He gave a loud whinny and Zoë and Spotlight galloped to the fence. They bucked and pivoted, and Alice ran to calm them down. Tomboy yanked his reins free and cantered off. He stopped half way and snorted at us again.

"He wants us to follow him." Jasper spoke up. He ran to the stalls, and came back a few minutes later with, Jeep, Fighter, Blondie, Tinker Bells' Porsche, Misty, Bubba and Ranger. They were all tacked up, and Jasper and some rope hung over each saddle.

"Who knows how to get to Dry Creek?" I asked. But no one replied.

"Tomboy does." Esmee nodded at him. And he whinnied in agreement. Alice galloped to him and pulled his reins over his head. Obviously so he wouldn't trip.

"Where's Bella?"

Tomboy reared up and then galloped off.

"Let's go! Come on Girl! Hijah!" Rosalie kicked Blondie on, and she chased after him. We all followed.

I don't know how long we ran for, but it seemed like hours. All though , it was probably only about 10 minutes. Tomboy stopped at a fork in the dusty trail. He perked his ears, looked left, and then ran right. Hang on. I knew this trail. Bella had taken me to the left side though. She told me never to take the right, because the other side, had a sheer drop, all the way along the path. I suddenly had a very uneasy feeling in my stomach, that I knew where Bella was. Tomboy skidded to a stop, about another mile down the trail. He looked over the side. We all jumped down and I sprinted to stand next to tomboy. And what I saw made my stomach drop. There was Bella. She was hanging on to a root that had grown out of the side of the cliff. Her legs were scraping against the side. She was obviously trying to get back up. Tomboy whinnied and she looked up.

"Good boy! You got them!" she yelled up.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rosalie called.

"Just nifty! How about helping me back up?"

"Hang on Bella!" Jasper ran to jeep, and tied the rope around his saddle. He brought him to the side, and dropped the rope down. Bella grabbed on and started to climb. She made it to the top and I grabbed her in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Been better." She panted. Her family crowded around and hugged her too. After, she pulled away and went to Tomboy.

"Such a good boy. _My_ good boy." She whispered to him. And he put his head over her shoulder. **(My mum's horse Bubba does that!) **

"Let's get you home Bella." Esmee nudged Bella towards her saddle.

"With pleasure." Bella lifted her arms up to pull herself into the saddle. "ARGH!" She screamed. I spun around to see her doubled over in pain. We all ran over, and saw blood seeping through her shirt. Carlisle eased her onto her back. So that she was lying down. He lifted her shirt and I saw a stick jammed in the skin above her ribs. It must of happened when she slipped back down. Sweat was on her forehead and she was panting.

"It hurts! Get it out!" She screamed. Carlisle placed the stick between his finger and thumb and grabbed onto it with the other hand. And ripped it out of her skin. Causing her to scream louder. She gulped down oxygen, and drew out long heavy breaths. The stick wasn't that big and that was probably why we hadn't seen it. Bella was able to stand up and heave herself into her saddle. Her side wasn't bleeding to much now. And she turned Tomboy around and trotted down the trail. And we followed.

"Bella. What have we told you about riding in a storm?" Carlisle sighed.

"I had to." She hung her head." Today is the anniversary of when I found tomboy."

"So?"

"I found him past that trail."

"Bella. You do realise you could have been killed right?"

"I know. And I'm sorry I worried y'all."

"It's okay. Get upstairs and get some sleep."

I sat down next to Carlisle. The others had gone after Bella to say goodnight. Leaving just me Esmee and Carlisle in the kitchen.

"Do you need something Anthony?" Esmee asked.

"No but I need to come clean."

"About what?"

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen. And I am the presidents son." ………..

OOOH. HE FESSED UP! WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! Wait. Why an I asking you when I know! LOL !

Again: sorry for not updating.


	7. Driving And Why

**Here is the new chap of shes country ! YAY!**

Edward POV

I sat at the table and watched as thier expressions didnt change.

"We know." Carlisle said. SAY WHAT?

"How?" I asked shocked.

"We knew who you were the second we first so you. So does everyone else. It was never a secret." Esme replied.

"Did Bella tell you?" I hoped not.

"No. _**Edward**_. She didnt say anything." Carlisle said.

"Well anyway. It's good to get it off my chest." I sighed.

"I bet it is." Esme laughed. "You should get some rest. It's late."

I thanked them, said goodnight, and walked up the stairs. Suddenly, Some grabbed my shirt and dragged me into thier room. I felt bellas lips on mine.

"Thankyou." She murmered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me."

"Tomboy saved you."  
"Yeh. But you helped."

Our kiss became more heated and we started to undress eachother. And that was the night I made love to bella swan...

We were all having beakfast and Bella and I were sneaking glances at eachother. And Alice came down the stairs.

"Did you two have fun last night?" She smiled.

"I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout." Bella kept her eyes on her plate.

"Oh please. The walls ain't soundproof Bells." Jasper said. I blushed, and so did Bella.

"Anyway." Esme spoke up."No that we know our guest little seccret, I suggest we call him Anthony in public, but Edward at home. Exept for when we have guests."

"Sounds good to me." I said. Just then, I heard a loud beeping. It sounded like a car horn. We all stood up and went to the window. A Hummer and a car was pulling into the yard. That car, made my face pale. It was a Mercedes CLK 320. My parents car. I gulped loudly and bella looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She stroked my cheek.

"Parents...Car...Get me..." I couldn't form a coherent sentance. I knew that my parents wouldn't leave here without me.

"Why is that a problem?" Bella asked.

"They won't leave without me." I choaked out.

"Really? Well we'll see 'bout that." Bella stormed outside as my parents car pulled up by the house.

"Can I help you?" Bella placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes. You can. We're looking for our son Edward Masen." Mother talked down to Bella. As if she was something bad on her shoe.

"Well sorry. I can't help you. And I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Ya'll are trespassing. This is private property." Bella stound her ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look kid. We just want our son. Then we'll leave." Dad stood at Moms side.

"I told you. There is no-one called Edward that lives here." Bella glared.

"Who is there then?" Mom said it as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Well sweetie, there's only me Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie." Bella spoke back as if my mother was the 5 year old.

"We can pay you to get him ba- EDWARD!" Shit! Dad saw me in the window! I ducked down and started to crawl towards the stairs. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab the shirt on my back and haul me up. I was pun to face dad while held on to the front of my a slap was across my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MAKES ME LOOK LIKE? I AM NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN! THE PRESS ARE GOING TO BE ALL OVER US!" Dads voice was screaming in my ear.

"Take your hands off of him." Said a small voice. I looked over Dads shoulder, and saw Bella, hands clenched into fists, teeth barred. She looked that frightening, people would of thought she was a phsyco.

"Get out of here kid. This doesn't concern you." Dad turned his head back to glare at me.

"What do you want with him anyway?" Bella said.

"We're going to take him home so that the press can see that we were caring enough to go and get our baby back." Mom came through the door.

"Oh. Yes thank you for reminding me. Edward? How old are you?" Bella smiled.

"Eighteen." My jaw was sore.

"You see Mr and Mrs Masen? By law, Edward is now a leagal adult. Which means, ya'll no longer have any authority over him." Bella smirked. Mom and Dad looked at loss for words. But Bellas words were as true as a daylit dawn. Wow i sound like Jasper. Dad suddenly dropped me and mom followed him out the house. Thay went to the hummer and knocked on the door. The door opened and I nearly puked. Lauren! She flounced into the house as if she owned it.

"Edwin! I was so worried!" 'Edwin'? My parents wanted me to marry this gir- Gorrilla, and she barely had the first clue of what my name was.

"And you are?" Lauren glared at bella.

"Edwards girlfriend." Bella glared back.

"Oh Edmund, isn't she funny? Now, let's get you out of this dump and back to the white house. I live there now you know. And just wait until you see what I've done to your room. Or should I say, _**our **_room."

Her words nearly made me run screaming. And Bella looked ready to rip Laurens hair out.

"I'm sorry. But this is my house, and these are my rules, and I say: get out. And ya'll should know i have the police on speed dial." Esme threatened. My mom and dad didn't say anything. They just left. Dragging a wailing and screaming Lauren.

We watched them drive away and Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"WOOHOO!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"What was that for?" Bella laughed.

"Well I didn't see anyone else talking." Emmett said.

"I'm bored." Rosalie sighed. But I saw her flicking her eyes in Emmetts direction. When Emmett did nothing, Bella stomped on his foot. Hard.

"OW!" Emmett clutched his foot. "What was that for?"

"Rosalie is hinting for you to take her upstairs. Duh!" Bella yelled.

"Ohhhh. Let's go Rosie." Emmett grabbed a giggling Rosalie's hand, and tugged her towards the staircase.

"Run for your life!" Alice ran out of the kitchen with her hands over her ears.

"I'm right with ya." Bella pulled me behind her, and soon the others followed.

"Why are we all leaving?" I asked.

"You do not wanna hear those two going at it. Urgghh." Jasper shuddered. "I'm taking Alice for a drive." He disapeard into the garage, and I saw the pick-up drive away soon after.

"I'll take Esmee for a ride." Carlisle went into the barn and I saw them canter away with Bubba and Misty.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Bella.

"Well. I do have a car that I wanna take a test drive with." Bella took my hand and we went to the garage. She went to the very back, and I saw a large lump that was covered in a huge dust cloth.  
"Ready?" Bella said.

"Sure." I replied. Bella yanked the cover of and I gasped. I didn't know what it was, but it was nothing like I'd ever seen before.

"What do you think?" Bella looked very proud of her car.

"What is that?"

" A 1967 Mustang Fastback." Bella sighed happily.

"Wow."  
"Get in. Let's go for a drive."  
I did as I was told, and I felt the car lurch forward as Bella stomped on the gas. We were speeding down the road and Bella was laughing.

"Have you done this before?" I said.

"I got busted for it back in forks."  
"Huh?"

"Haha. Me and my friends used to meet up on Friday nights, and we used to drag race across the beach at la push. And that's when I got busted. The cops let me of with a warning, making me promise not to do it agai


End file.
